Le Club des Lords Quelconques
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "The Generic Lords' Club", de Mark of the Asphodel. Au Club des Lords Quelconques, il est toujours cinq heures de l'après-midi et il pleut toujours. Eliwood s'en satisfait jusqu'au moment où il commence à remettre en cause les fondements même de son existence. T pour l'innocence perdue et de la nécromancie.


Disclaimer : Ceci est la traduction de "The Generic Lords' Club", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici :  s/6761485/1/The_Generic_Lords_Club). Fire Emblem et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems.

Au programme : Eliwood en dur à cuir, de l'alcool, des morts, de la nécromancie, Hector/Lyn et Eliwood/Lyn.

* * *

Au Club des Lords Quelconques, il était toujours cinq heures de l'après-midi et il pleuvait toujours. Cela signifiait d'une part qu'il était toujours l'heure du thé, ce qui convenait tout à fait à Eliwood ; d'autre part, que personne n'avait jamais envie de sortir faire des choses dignes d'un Lord, des duels par exemple, ce qui mécontentait Ephraim. Après plus de cinq ans passés à arpenter le petit salon jonché de roses, le prince de Renais était donc impatient d'en découdre avec quelqu'un.

Qui que ce fût.

Y compris l'un de ses compagnons actuels.

– Je ne fais pas confiance au nouveau, dit-il, parlant du jeune garçon qui était arrivé à la porte du club un jour en se présentant comme un membre. Il ne peut pas être des nôtres. Il n'a aucun respect pour la vie de ses hommes.

En privé, Eliwood était également d'accord pour dire que le nouvel arrivant avait de sales tactiques. Les sacrifices donnaient toujours la nausée au marquis de Pherae chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'un tel mouvement.

– _Il faut perdre d'anciens amis pour s'en faire de nouveaux._ Quel genre de philosophie est-ce là ? grommela encore Ephraim ; il plissa ensuite les yeux, et sa voix se réduisit à un murmure. Et puis on dit que sa sœur est... une nécromancienne.

Eliwood écarquilla les yeux.

– Oui. Elle ressuscite des gens d'entre les morts. Elle y arrive vraiment. Eliwood, ce garçon ne peut vraiment pas être des nôtres.

Eliwood jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule ; l'objet de leur discussion passait le plus clair de son temps seul, dans le modeste salon de lecture du club. Eliwood avait considéré cela comme un passe-temps assez innocent... jusque-là. Mieux valait qu'il se mît à vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de sombres tomes traitant du vol de quintessence ou de la nécromancie sur les étagères en bois de rose...

La porte du salon de lecture s'ouvrit en grand alors qu'Eliwood songeait à la possible menace en leur sein. Celui qui traversa le couloir était un garçon assez ordinaire d'environ seize ans, ni spécialement grand ni particulièrement imposant, et dont le signe le plus distinctif était le diadème doré qui ceignait son front.

– Bonjour, Marth, dit Ephraim d'un ton qui ne seyait pas vraiment à une discussion polie. Combien de vos propres soldats avez-vous massacré ces derniers temps ?

– Bonjour, Ephraim, répondit Marth, comme si c'était pour lui un échange on ne peut plus normal.

– Cette épéiste aux yeux félins et à l'accent bizarre... est-ce qu'elle valait vraiment toutes ces vies ?

– Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler, rétorqua Marth, et son expression se crispa ; si Ephraim voulait tant que ça se battre, il était prêt.

– Où allez-vous, Marth ? Il pleut toujours dehors, intervint Eliwood.

– Je vais aller voir ma sœur.

– Oh, mais faites, dit Ephraim en se levant. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aussi aller voir la mienne. Je suis sûr qu'elle fait quelque chose d'utile, comme aider les gens, et non pas _invoquer des esprits démoniaques à de sombres fins_.

Enfilant son noble manteau, Ephraim se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Je déteste cet endroit, dit Marth sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, et il partit très délibérément dans la direction opposée.

Eliwood, resté seul dans le salon au milieu des vases fleuris et des napperons de dentelle, commença à réfléchir sur ce que signifiait le fait d'être un Lord Quelconque. Pourquoi était-il condamné à errer ici, au lieu d'être parmi les Lords Grosbills, avec ses camarades Hector et Lyn ? Qu'est-ce qui rendait un Lord Quelconque si... quelconque ? Les Lords Quelconques étaient tous de noble naissance, mais c'était aussi le cas de la plupart des Lords Grosbills. Les Lords Quelconques utilisaient généralement une rapière en combat, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Ephraim le lancier était-il parmi eux et pas sa jumelle épéiste, Eirika ? Eût-il été d'humeur charitable, Eliwood aurait pu dire que la quintessence de la noblesse "quelconque" était ce mélange de grandeur d'âme, de compassion, de sensibilité, de grâce et de détermination qui faisaient d'un lord... un Lord. Mais plus Eliwood y pensait, et plus il trouvait que ces qualificatifs n'avaient de sens que quand on les appliquait à _lui, _et pas à ses... amis.

Plus il y pensait, plus le concept même de noblesse quelconque lui apparaissait comme une très mauvaise farce, dont il était le dindon.

Eliwood repoussa sa chaise et murmura un remerciement à l'adresse des entités invisibles qui veillaient à ce que la théière fût toujours pleine. Il allait faire un tour dans le salon de lecture.

-x-

De l'autre côté de la rue, c'était la fête dans ce petit paradis qu'était le Club des Lords Grosbills. Plus exactement, Hector et Lyn faisaient la fête ; Sigurd et Ike n'avaient pas le temps pour cela, car ils étaient trop occupés à avoir une discussion virile sur des sujets virils tandis qu'Hector et Lyn buvaient de la vodka et faisaient voler un à un leurs vêtements. Chacun se divertissait à sa manière lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Hector, heureux de recevoir un autre invité, tituba à moitié nu vers la porte pour faire entrer le visiteur.

– Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il, le souffle coupé.

Sur le seuil se trouvait un jeune homme aux yeux de feu ; son corps svelte était tout entier habillé de cuir noir et rehaussé par la doublure argentée de son manteau d'ébène. Une main gantée de noir reposait sur le pommeau d'une arme qui n'avait rien de commun avec une délicate rapière ; sa lame était d'obsidienne acérée, et des gemmes rougeoyaient autour de la garde.

– T'es qui, toi ? demanda Hector.

– Ne me reconnaissez-vous donc pas, mon ami ? dit l'homme sur le seuil, avec un rire sombre. Je suis votre camarade, Eliwood de Pherae, et _je suis devenu un vrai dur à cuir._

La jolie tête de Lyn dépassa de derrière l'épaule massive d'Hector.

– Eliwood, mais que diable vous êtes-vous fait ?

– Je suis devenu un homme digne de vous, Lyndis, dit le nouveau dur à cuir, et la lueur qui animait ses yeux n'avait rien de bon.

– Eliwood, je ne...

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, car Eliwood le Grosbill enfonça sa lame d'obsidienne dans le torse large d'Hector, et Lyn hurla alors que le sang de son amant se répandait sur elle. Eliwood posa le pied sur le cadavre encore chaud d'Hector et nettoya son épée noire sur ce qui lui était resté d'habits. Lyn avait dégainé la Mani Katti, mais Eliwood le Grosbill la désarma vivement. Il lui saisit le poignet, et à ce contact, Lyn sembla se... transformer. L'éclat vengeur disparut de ses yeux.

– Oh, Eliwood. Vous êtes si séduisant...

C'est ainsi qu'Eliwood de Pherae prit sa place parmi les célèbres Lords Grosbills, même si après cela plus personne ne s'aventura vraiment à lui parler. Quant au défunt Hector, il fut ramené d'entre les morts par la sœur de Marth ; Ephraim et lui devinrent amis pour la vie, et ils décidèrent de dire adieu à la vie de Lords pour devenir mercenaires ensemble. Marth, pour sa part, devint le meilleur ami de Roy, le fils d'Eliwood, qui était jusque-là passé inaperçu parce qu'il était le Lord le plus quelconque à avoir jamais brandi une rapière. C'est vrai que Roy n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être le fils d'Eliwood le Grosbill et de sa compagne Lyndis, donc personne ne savait vraiment d'où il venait, mais ceci est une autre histoire.

**Fin**

Note de votre humble servante : Libre à vous de me suggérer d'autres expressions pour traduire dans la langue de Molière le concept de "badassery". J'avoue que j'étais un peu dans le noir avec tout ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisse cette traduction vous plaire autant que l'original m'a plu !


End file.
